The Backstory of Everyone
by MagicalPhoenix12
Summary: We know a character in the span of time the character was in the series. But what was his or her life before that and did the character disappeared in air after that? If you have such curiosity about the Beyblade characters, read my author's note and let me know.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **By Magical Phoenix 12**

 **Hello to everyone reading this.**

 **You maust have watched Beyblade. We know a character from the point he/she came into the show and to the point he/she was in the show. But was that all his or her complete life?**

 **I have been pondering over this question from the time I started watching Beyblade.**

 **We know nothing appears from the air and nothing is engulfed by the land.** **And all of you must have one or more characters in mind about whom you had always wanted to know more. Many of us want to know more about the main characters, some want to know about the ones which played an important role only for a specific part of the story and some people find their curosity aroused by the characters who played a really small role.**

 **So think now, are you having a near complete knowledge of the Beyblade Characters? Do you know about all their life? Or are they completely pastless?**

 **No, everyone has a past, a backstory. And none of us knows the backstories behind all the character's in Beyblade.**

 _ **So, I am now writing a fic which will present you a Backstory of every character you wanted to know. You have to just tell in review or in PM about the character which arouses your curosity. Also, you can tell me a question you wanted answer of about that specific character.**_

 _ **(Personally, I was curious to know more about so many characters that I ended up with this fic.)**_

 _ **I will tell you their back story in a story like narrative.(I can also tell you about their future ventures if you want)**_ _ **And I will be providing a brief intro about them too. ( I may also introduce you to an OC of mine, if he/she is going to be in any of my stories. You can also ask me to prepare something like this for someone else's OC, but first I will ask the author's permission)**_

 _ **So, don't supress your curiosity anymore. Just let me know, and if you have any suggestion**_ _ **, tell me right away. I will be adding as many characters you want.**_

 _ **(It will all be my imagination!)**_

 **The status of Backstories-**

 **[ # means posted,"-" means in the process of writing, * means, being built in my mind, / means work not yet started]**

 **Brooklyn** #

 **Kai** "_"

 **Tyson** "-"

 **Ming-Ming** "-"

 **Mystel** *

 **Garland***

 **B. Boys** *

 **Ken** /

 **Salima** /

 **Hilary** "-"

 **Max** *

 **Majestics** **(4 members)/**

 **Barthez Battalion** **(4 members)/**

 **F-Dynasty** **(2 members) ***

 **Saint Sheilds(4 members)***

 **Boris** /

 **Volitare** *

 **Zeo** /

 **Ray***

 **Mariah***

 **Rick/**

 **Hiro"-"**

 **These were the 32 Characters for whom I recieved requsests.**

 **And you can see how's the work going on.**


	2. Brooklyn

**Hello Everyone! I found that you all are really curious like me. I will like to thank Cutetyhil, Ezabella, The next to you know who, Rock the Road , Ma Chun Xia, Annie JD, Saira's world, Makoto, Kuntervati, Neha amd Bladefan for all those reviews. When I read reviews of my story, I find it hard to contain my happiness. I saw which characters have aroused our curiosities. To see the status of Backstories of characters, open my authors note, and scroll down to the end, where you will find that list. For Kai, I will say that as my first fic "The Shocking Truths" will project you his past pretty finely. I will also post his backstory here, but after my fic is complete or my first fic will lose all its mysteries. Though there are many characters about whom we want more knowledge, Brooklyn seems to be the person about whom everyone wants to know. (He is a real Genius)**

* * *

Fandom Woki tells of Brooklyn as a great admirer of nature, and having a two sided personality. One calm and seemingly harmless side and another is the monstrous one. But made him like that?

* * *

It was a really hot and bright day outside, as the sun was at its peak in the right middle of summer season. Even in temperatures above 45, vehicles were on road, but there were only a few pedestrians on the road. No one wanted to even step outside of their homes. This was the true heat of New Delhi( India's capital city ).

But, inside a very large modern architectured building, something was different. The outer walls, paned with glass, were giving off bright reflections one couldn't stare directly at. The building did reflect the purpose it was made for- scientific research.

But in a medium sized room of that particular building, the heat couldn't be felt. In fact, it was a little cold inside. The ACs were working in the whole building, but this particular room had a mystical aura of cold and darkness surrounding it.

In a corner of the room, beside the one and only small window, a figure was crouched, hugging his knees. One could only see three things in those eyes- dejection, depression and confusion.

 _Why am I here? Was it my mistake I am excellent at everything? Why things always go wrong?..._

These thoughts were among the most frequent constant invaders of Brooklyn's mind. And nowadays, analyzing his position in present, recent past and the older past, he would usually arrive at this conclusion, going deeper into the sea of darkness-

 _It is all my fault. I am... not the kind of person who exists naturally. I am a monster...I am... I... don't deserve the freedom..., I..I don't deserve to live..._

Perhaps that was the reason he was chained and was a captive at this place, where he was a research object.

He had attempted suicide, which had increased the number of chains and locks. At first, be had only two chains, but now there were six. Brooklyn couldn't understand why they wanted to save him. No one liked him. They made sure they were at least a metre away from him. Thenwhy was he kept alive?

All this time, he has nothing to do. Sitting beside his window, he would keep on going deeper and deeper in the bottomless pit of thoughts, until some white coats took him for research on him.

His thoughts rode him through his past, the time he began to learn he had no right to be with everyone...

* * *

 **A third person narration**

Brooklyn never knew his origins. He didn't know the people who gave him this life, the life in which he was used, loathed and discarded. As far as he could remember, he was in the orphanage, "The Mansfield Children home" in Mumbai. The orphanage was the place where he had spent most of his life. His loneliness devoured his mind at a very early age. The first incidence he remembered which isolated him was from the orphanage park. He was supposedly six. He was there with the orphanage children, quite happy in the beginning, and perhaps the last time he was a part of the crowd, the normality.

After playing several games, they were finally on Beyblading. In all the games they played before, he had been the clear winner. The orphanage governess was watching everything. She had firm beliefs in Brooklyn. After all, she was the one who found him.

[ She herself had been an orphan in that very orphanage. Once, while she was taken out on a stroll with others, those extremely occasional ones, she was twelve or she remembered so. That day, in a park she had gone in the first time, she found Brooklyn, a baby soundly asleep. The baby seemed to have a peculiarly peaceful aura around him. And he looked quite different from other people she had ever seen. She had got separated from the group and was searching her way through the park. She saw no one about. She gently picked up the basket and when she found her group she showed that time governess the baby. The 'that time governess' was surprised to see such a different looking baby in a park only rich could afford to go. It was the mercy of a trustee that they got an evening stroll there. She tried hard to find the baby's parents and even tried getting the help of the police, but no one claimed the baby and finally, the baby got a place in an orphanage. They decided to name him Brooklyn when they saw the handwritten word "Brooklyn" on the basket.]

By this time other children were already confirmed that Brooklyn was cheating them. But he wasn't. As they started the matches, one by one everyone lost to him. It was the daily routine. From morning to night, in everything the orphanages did, Brooklyn always remained way ahead of them. Be it, studies, drawing, beyblading or anything. He would learn it very quickly and come out excellent in it. When the first time he launched his blade, he was just gonna be four, according to his birthday which the orphanage governess had decided. ( She followed the example of her own governess in this matter. She used to decide the birth year of children by looking at their age and the date would be the one she found the children on. She also took the task of naming the children, unless they don't know their names. In Brooklyn's case, the name was found on the Basket in which Brooklyn was.)

Even at that time, he just launched his blade easily, albeit it wasn't a very perfect one. Though everyone was amazed at this, they soon learnt Brooklyn will always win. And this was what led to his social isolation. The day we were talking about, the children shouted at Brooklyn that he cheated and they couldn't enjoy playing with him. They also made the fine declaration that they won't be Brooklyn's siblings anymore. Brooklyn was shocked. He hadn't expected this. He was just a normal child at that time or he used to believe so. It wasn't his mistake he won every time. The children, they were his family. Not the family by blood, but by the circumstances. But that day the governess, explained to the children that Brooklyn doesn't cheat. He was their brother. Instead of deserting him, they should try their best to become better than him. The governess's soft and consoling manner convinced the children that she was right. But, after some months, they reached on the same point once more. The governess did her job again, but the same happened. Slowly, the years passed by and the children began paying less heed to the governess's kind words and paid barely any attention to Brooklyn. The new children would play with him for some time, but after a while, everyone left him.

When he was eight, his first vision came to him. It was a happy one, that the day after tomorrow, they all will get a treat. And the next day when he told everyone, no one believed him. Many months, the Orphanage got short of money just for the basic things like groceries, leave a treat. Even their Birthdays weren't like the one normal people were used to. Though the governess consoled him by saying that she believed him, but Brooklyn knew she didn't. However, everyone was shocked that the next day they got a handsome party, as a kind trustee had decided to bring a smile on those poor children's faces by giving them a smashing Children's day party. And even the trustee was was the same man Brooklyn had seen in his vision. After for some time, Brooklyn got pretty many people around him, but they were selfish. The life in the orphanage had taught the children something that worked quite right there.- "First get the best for self, let others manage themselves, first be helped and then think of giving help"

But he always felt he had there at least one good sister. She was different from his other brothers and sisters. She played with Brooklyn and every day, for the first three or four times she would play with him accepting her defeats gracefully, but then she would get bored and ask Brooklyn if he will come and play with others. Brooklyn knew they would not be ready to play with him, so he told the girl to go and play. As time went by, she became the only light of hope in his life except for the governess till one day.

When Brooklyn was thirteen, the young governess got married and she had to leave her job there as her husband's family lived somewhere far away. There went away another amiable person.

The governess who came after that was middle-aged and turned out to be highly superstitious. When she came to know about Brooklyn's wonders, she got a little afraid. She would hesitate to go near him and look at him with fear and loathe.

The only light of hope left, his sister was also adopted by some rich family.

All that remained with him was Zeus. Zeus had always been with him. The governess told him that the blade was in the basket in which she had found him, in the park. His real family had given him only one good thing in life- Zeus.

The governess' attitude further distanced him from everyone. He went well off in studies, which brought the attention of many trustees around the Mansfield Children's Home. As Brooklyn was so talented, they gave a fairly good amount of donation for getting him admitted to a very expensive boarding school- Angle's International Senior Secondary School. By this time he was fifteen and had gone to the stage of attitude, he had at the time of BEGA tournament. At the Boarding School, the students turned out to be a great deal snobbish. They were the super pampered kids of extravagantly rich households. They had something called a big doting family. At first, they used to talk about him as an orphan, a lower human and whatever came to their mind. Some would talk that way in front of Brooklyn, to tease him. But soon they stopped this business as they never got any reaction from him. There also he became a separate teen.

So, taking advantage of the lush gardens in school, he usually spent most of his time there, balancing butterflies on his fingers, feeding the birds who would at one crowd around him and with the other beauties of nature. The students thought he was an over-snobbish person who thought of himself very highly. But soon they saw Brooklyn was a great deal smarter than they had assumed. With the result of first test series, he came out as the only 100% student. Though the teachers had known of his academic merit, they hadn't expected more than 85% of him. Everyone was in a state of shock. And everyone was too much baffled to say anything when in that year's annual he scored an eye-popping 100% too. Soon there was a painting exhibition, a Brooklyn made the finest paintings in the school. So he got some special attention at the exhibition too, which although increased the jealousy of some, but also made some people at least began on the track of thinking he was superior to them. The principal got a special award for him, as a student with such merit was rare.

In vacations, everyone went to their homes, but Brooklyn always remained at school. He had no excitement for going to his so-called home. All the vacations passed away, with Brooklyn spending majority of his time in gardens. The teachers who remained at school were surprised with some incidents that took place during those times. For example, he solved an equation where the respectable maths teacher of 12th grade was having a little confusion which left the teacher in the thought that how could an 11th grader succeed in a problem he failed, and he accurately predicted that a few children would return to school in mid-vacation due to their houses getting renovated.

After the winter vacations of 11th grade ended, an incident took place which made everyone finally go through their ego and believe that he wasn't among them, neither was he lower than them, he was something far above them.

It was the day when he met Garland for the first time face to face or rather when they talked to each other straight. That day, then students were having beybattles, on the school's big beystadium. Towards the end, Garland was battling with the most snobbish yet the prettiest girl in the school.

The students were in such a great variety of dresses that one couldn't possibly tell that they were in the school. Someone was in a short dress, someone was still in uniform, someone was in that typical street fashion and some were in the tank top with trousers. The school allowed the students to their own dresses in the evenings after five, and on Sundays, the students weren't students at all.

Garland was in his BEGA outfit and the girl played in her yellow frock, with a yellow legging. The 'audience' around them were cheering for their favourite player. Finally, Garland won and caught his blade in a victorious pose.

"Anyone left?" he questioned from the crowd. The teens looked at each other to see if anyone wanted to challenge him. But there was no one in the surrounding crowd. Out of nearly those 100 blades, no one was left. Suddenly, someone's eyes spotted Brooklyn, like a white light in between the colourful flowers.

"That guy is still left" shouted a person from the crowd.

"You mean that nerd?" commented a girl in her short dress.

" Is he even having a blade?" asked another.

" Maybe." answered the one who had spotted him.

"Yes, he has one. I have seen a black coloured Beyblade with him" announced another.

" So let's ask him" decided Garland as he walked down from the Beydish platform towards Brooklyn.

The crowd followed him and they stopped in front of Brooklyn, who was lying down on the grass. Brooklyn gently opened his eyes to see the faces of people around him.

He sat up lazily and looked at Garland with a questioning look.

"I want to challenge you for a Beybattle" announced Garland showing his Blade.

"Really?" asked Brooklyn stifling a yawn," You would lose, so I don't fancy wasting my time"

Garland and others were startled by this reply.

"You seem to be overconfident"

"You can't defeat him. He is our champion."

"I think he is afraid of losing to Garland"

"Maybe he doesn't know how to spin a blade"

While the different people were popping in different comments, Brooklyn was quietly hearing with his eyes closed, dusting off some grass from his white attire.

He stood up from his position and very calmly said," It seems like I have to clear some confusion"

" So you are finally ready"

In two minutes, Brooklyn and Garland were at the Beydish, and others were crowding around to see what would happen.

"3;2;1; Let it rip!" the audience shouted and the Blades went spinning in the dish.

First everyone, including Garland, waited for Brooklyn to do something.

But Brooklyn stood before the Beydish like a statute.

"Why isn't he doing anything?"

" He was talking quite big"

" All words no action?"

"Hey, Brooklyn! Why aren't you doing anything?" asked Garland, losing patience.

"Why don't you try first?" replied Brooklyn in that irritatingly calm tone.

"Looks like I have got no other option..." and Garland sent his blade for attack.

Brooklyn merely dodged it.

Two or three times the sequence was repeated and Garland gritted his teeth in frustration. _What is he doing?_

" I am just dodging your moves Garland" Brooklyn answered like he had heard his thoughts.

" Why don't you do something?" asked a few members of the audience interrogated.

"Do you really want me to do something?" asked Brooklyn nonchantly.

"Of course"

"All right then" and before anyone could see what happened, the black blade clashed straight with Garlands and just as they saw Garland has lost! Garland was on the ground, as he had fallen from the force of Brooklyn's attack, which consumed no apparent effort.

Garland was jaw dropped. In all his experience, he had visited so many countries to learn more about Beyblading - England, Japan, Russia, France, Germany, America, China, Australia, Spain, Italy, Brazil, Mexico, Spain and some he doesn't even remember, but no one had defeated him. Only his coach and his little friend circle had defeated him in the beginning, but that too back in childhood and he had finally won from everyone. But, now when he thought no one could defeat him, this Brooklyn had defeated him with such an ease, he had doubted his own power.

Garland asked Brooklyn for one more rematch, and Brooklyn agreed, but it also ended in a similar way.

After that, there was a third rematch but in vain. Garland had got a few cuts and scratches, but they weren't hurting, his broken pride and confidence were hurting.

Seeing their champion lose, everyone was shocked. The person who was given no value except for academics had done something they valued too much. Everyone was highly motivated to try their lucks. One by one everyone went to battle once or twice or thrice but lost and descended from the platform in a condition similar to Garland. By the time stars had just started sparkling, everyone was half lying on one side of the platform, with their broken confidence.

" Seems like I had some fun today " Brooklyn caught his Blade and just as turned to walk away, there were some gesticulations between others and that snobbish beautiful girl called Aakriti in yellow frock called out, "Wait a minute!"

Brooklyn turned around and saw Aakriti. The snobbishness had disappeared from her pretty face and in a serious stature she spoke," We all want to battle you, together"

As she finished her sentence, others came to their feet, and everyone was ready with launchers.

"As you wish..."

And a hundred beys went spinning on the tiled floor, causing several cracks on it. Many blades crashed with each other before touching the ground. And many crashed as bladers got confused about the position of their blades. Before the match even began, the opposition had lost a quarter of its players. They all decided to attack Brooklyn in one go, so that he may not get the chance to escape. They attacked from all sides, but just as they reached Brooklyn's blade, Zeus took a jump in the air, and the innermost circle of blades bumped with each other, and the force had a considerable effect. The innermost circle stopped spinning, and many others too halted, and as Zeus descended, it landed hard on some blade, which nearly cracked. And as expected, As the blades had stopped, the Bladers had experienced a knocking force, which even knocked some on the ground.

Garland and Aakriti were among the small percentage that still spun.

"How long you want the match to go on?" asked Brooklyn, so lazily that he was apparently not affected by the ongoing match. It felt like he was not all interested.

"We will finish it off soon.." and an army of blades screamed," Special Move..."

All those blades with their different special moves attacked a single target, forgetting the target must have something like that too.

Halfway through their special moves, Brooklyn gave an easy command to Zeus," King of Darkness" and a dark storm coming from behind Brooklyn hurled all those blades in the air, which fell in a heap after the ending of the wind gust.

Brooklyn took Zeus and walked off. But he had left pretty many broken things behind. The bell for dinner went off and everyone slowly walked to the dining hall.

From that day, everyone started behaving differently towards him. No one would give him that snobbish glare or ignored him. A sense of respect would surround him every time. And shortly after the finish of the finals, he met Boris. Brooklyn offered him the chance of earning fame, respect and money. Brooklyn was astounded by the offer. No one had ever shown such genuine interest in him. He and Garland met at BEGA again. Garland had left school immediately after his last exam. Boris came to know about his powers through Garland and through his orphanage. At that time Brooklyn saw no harm in accepting the generous offer. At least the world would have accepted him then. But he was used. Very Brutally. He did what only a demon could have... He was a destroyer...

* * *

 **And the chapter is complete. Please review so that I get to know how it was. And if you can suggest me any idea, don't waste a second sharing it with me. Bye for sometime;)**


	3. Tyson

**Cheerful, Compassionate and Champion. Whom do these words describe? Unable to guess? Now read this description- An extremely glutton person. Is almost all time cheerful. Has been a three-time champion in some sport where you have got a spinning top. It's another thing he is a total couch potato in actual life. Some of his not so praised talents are waking up late and irritating a certain lady.**

 **So, probably you have got your answer. Will you like to read about his past?**

...

Three people were sitting quietly in the corner seats in economy class. The plane gave a gentle lurch which woke up the man dozing off. Looking at his heavily pregnant wife, he smirked. She was sitting quietly in her window set, gazing out in the distance. His six year old son was soundly asleep, probaly in a dream of ice cream mountains.

From past one year, they had been in Hawaii. But they weren't Hawaiians. They had got a well paying contract job for two years in Hawaii.

Now, in two months a new mwmber was coming to enlarge their samll family of three. His son Hiro had been really excited. He said he wanted a brother. He would fight with him and they would share comics. That way, he will have more comics than ever.

Most people aboard were asleep. As he thought of dozing off, he noticed the expression of mild pain on her wife's face.

"All right Jane?"

"Yeah. Just a bit of stomach ache."

"Sure?"

"Yes Bruce"

And he dozed off. After sone 20 minutes, his wife woke him up.

There was no need to say anything. He knew what she meant. Pressing the button for summoning, he helped her get up, while the Airhostess emerged lazily. But as soon as she knew what was happening, in a minute four air hostesses were there.

Hiro was now awake. He couldn't understand why was his mother being escorted somewhere else by the beautiful ladies. Suddenly, an announcement was made,

"Prior to an emergency, the plane has to make a brief landing at Osaka international airpot."

But Bruce realized Osaka was still 20 minutes away. His wife couldn't wait for that long. And perhas the Air hostesses also realised this because soon he heard his wife's voice screaming in labor pain. Sweat beads formed around his head.

This moment held two lives on tenterhooks. The screaming seized. Everyone on the plane was now wide awake. Some people were confused.

Everything was silent. A dangerous imagination was taking over his mind. What if ...

But soon enough he heard that beautiful signal- A baby crying!

And like this a hero was born. Bruce couldn't hide his happiness. He wanted to give those brilliant air hostesses some money, but they declined and gave him an admirable idea of donation.

Hiro wanted to name him Typhoon. But Bruce did a little editing and named him Tyson. Hiro was satisfied. Tyson's Grandpa arrived next day. He was busy narrating future instances to the nurses when Tsyon would be defeating him in Kendo matches and would be able to wield the sword of Dragoon, which the ten Generations of Granger family had failed to do.

As time passed, Tyson grew up into a full on energy and glutton boy. He didn't show much interest in studies, but , to Hiro's pleasure Tyson loved Beyblading. The brothers would blade day and night. In the school, Tyson was pretty popular for all sorts of reasons. Right ones like helping others and wrong ones like eating cookies out of others' lunches. Often he would be found in a fight with Hilary Tachibana. Tyson's mum and Hilary got along really well, much to Tyson's dismay. And while Mrs. Jane Granger had some tea ceremonies with the Tachibanas, Tyson would be spinning a blade with others in the locality.

Grandpa would leave him wandering off all day long, but he had to attend the Kendo sessions. His father was pro at it and Hiro wasn't bad either, but Granpa was the best at it.

Glorious days came when Tyson won three matches straight in Beyblade and a feast was made at night, and there were dismal days when PTM would end in utter disaster, much to the courtsey of Hilary.

But a time comes when your life blacks out. Such a day came in Tyson's life too, perhaps a little earlier than it comes in normal lives. That fateful day came when Tyson was six. Mom and Dad had gone to attend a party. It was getting late, so Grandpa sent the boys to sleep. But their parents hadn't arrived yet. Tyson wasn't sleeping. Hiro was telling him a story. Suddenly the landline rang. The boys climbed out of the bed. Grandpa was already talking and grew white as the talk progressed. For the first time Tyson saw Grandpa panicking. Hiro seemed to have taken some of Grandpa's panick. Grandpa dragged the boys to the car in their pajamas. To Tyson's astonishment he asked Hiro to drive. Hiro always wanted to drive a car and all the elders always forbade him. But Hiro hesitated today. Grandpa started the car and began giving him directions. Soon they were outside the City Hospital. Ambulance signals were beeping loudly and wardboys were rushing here and there. Half the town was there-all in pajamas.

People were being carried inro the Hospital. Tyson spotted a few injured people. Some were bleeding a lot. A doctor was holding the hand of everyone being taken inside. Tyson found it strange. The doctor would hold the wrist with his thumb on one side and then held for a minute before letting them in. Suddenly, a silence fell among the chaos. Hiro froze in his spot and grew whiter than ever. Many people around did the same. Tyson heard a cry and turned his head. That seemed to be his father's voice. He ran towards the voice and the crowd made the way. And when he reached the place, Tyson was shocked. The doctor was trying to calm his father. His mother was lying very still on a hammock like sheet. Tyson moved closer. Her body was streaked with blood all over. Blood was still flowing out of a hole in her stomach.

"Mum..." Tyson slowly said. She didn't respond.

"Mumma" Tyson said a little loudly. But she was still still. Tyson dropped to his knees.

"Mumma" Tyson tried again. Two hopeful eyes stared on the woman.

"Mumma please wake up" By now he was trying to shake the woman frantically. Confusion turned into panic and panic turned into wails. Loud wails filled the air. Tyson was beating hard on her chest but no response. Just the silver locket jumped and down.

Nurses were trying to calm Tyson but in vain. Hysterically crying, Tuson looked around for someone to wake her up. But all faces bore a sign of grief and shock. Hiro still stood frozen. Eyes were full of tears, but they trickled silently down the white cheeks.

The rest of the four hours before sunrise were perhaps the longest four hours the town ever witnessed.

It took a month for Tyson to accept that his mother was gone forever. Hiro had gone too silent to be felt around. All the day he would sit by the window and gaze at the sky.

And two years later, his father decided to send Hiro to a boarding school. Tyson was appalled by the idea but no one listened. His father had already changed his job. He would go on long work tours and would come home for a few weeks and then go away for months. Hiro was now gone. For years Hiro came during the vacations and enjoyed with him. But by the end of the vacation he would again become the 'gazing away into distance' boy. And a time came when he stopped coming altogether. His father's visits became less frequent.

But Tyson's Grandfather never let him feel the loneliness. He made Tyson the Tyson we know today. Ryu Granger nourished a champion.

And when Tyson was thirteen, life changed dramatically. New friends and a new world.

...

 **So, this chapter is complete. I know this was a long gap, but I won't be late from now.(All sorts of reasons for being late) Next backstory will be uploaded within three weeks. Please review.**


	4. Mystel

**If you still remember me, here I am with another character. I have a lot of gossip to do in my next update in this fic(the character is Garland by the way), So I won't say much now.**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Mystel lay awake in his hammock as soft winds blew through the tent. His eyes rested on his brothers for a moment. It took him so long to find them again. He thought of his eldest sister. She looked really happy on her marriage day. He looked around and decided he would get a big photograph of himself with his brothers and sisters. For another moment he wished he could get his fourth sister too, but she was in med school.

Even today he dreamt of children with their parents. And he saw plenty of them daily. Usually, they were quite happy. They were getting sweets, clothes, balloons and other cheap childish fancies. More than half the circus audience was a mixture of children of different ages. Rich ones decorated their children like dolls, really adorable dolls.

But things were different for the poor. In his experience, the poor didn't love their children. They more or less hated them. He still remembered his parents face getting a bit uglier with each child's arrival. He was one among the many, not sure of his Birthday, or position. His parents only remembered their eldest son

and eldest daughter as she was born first, and sold first. Mystel had four sisters. He used to call all of them Nuan, as he didn't remember their names. All he remembered was that his second sister was named something like Nuan. When his eldest sister was 16, one day his father was up early. His tiny children stared at him in wonder as he gripped eldest Nuan's hand. She backed away at once, but he gripped it tighter, almost crushing her fingers. Oh! her name was Nezuko( he just recalled) They weren't back till dusk. And they never did. Only he did, with a pouch of coins.

He wasn't sure of his feeling at that. Nezuko was cute, and usually baked bread for him, but she got bad-tempered when father failed to get anything for a whole week. This meant she would have to steal, something she hated. But she got really good hauls. And not to mention, father got a really big pouch of money in exchange for her. Plus that meant one member less to feed. But Mystel and all the children in the house were sad for Nezuko. They were going to miss her terribly. Now, who would make the food? Who will steal toffees for them?

After Mystel's parents thought over the full potential of this method, four more children were sold in two years. Three of his brothers, surely older than him were sold. One of them put up quite a fight, but was beaten to a pulp and dragged to the market. He didn't mind much. He wondered if they even knew his name. But still, they were his brothers. Though they usually we're busy with their friends, sometimes they acknowledged his presence.

And Nuan( the second sister) had told him something terrible. One day she was crying for Nezuko. Mystel asked her why. She told him that many people beat their slaves with huge whips till they bled and don't let them have even a morsel of food for days together while they eat tables full of scrumptious meals. Mystel was horrified. Why would anyone do that to sister Nezuko? It was horrendous beyond his imagination. Soon he was also wailing loudly beside Nuan. And before they knew, half the house had joined them. No one wanted their brothers and sister to be hurt so badly. Nezuko was so good. Their brothers weren't that bad either.

Mystel cried a lot when his third sister was sold. She was sick or something like that. His father had exactly no money for treatment, so he sold her before the signs began showing.

Mystel loved her. She tagged along with Mystel for nothing at all. They didn't have much to do, but he loved talking with her. Once she was caught stealing medicine from the doctor's. When the doctor's wife caught her and pulled tightly at her hair, she told that it was for her sick brother. That brother was Mystel. But Mystel couldn't gather enough courage to return the favour.

He second sister warned them- Make yourself helpful or you'd be soon pocket change.

He knew why Nuan was still around. His father regretted selling Nezuko. She looked delightful with a properly washed face and got food when it was scarce. He was proud of her theft skills. But when she was gone, no good cook was left.

Mystel's mother was a drunkard. His father had a few doubts about some of the younger children. When she wouldn't return for a couple of days, he would thrash his cigarette pack down in frustration and stagger out from the only bed in the house and drag her back with a lot of abuses from some uncertain alleys of the town and give her a really tough beating. Soon she would stop struggling, and he would be tired. He would then drink any remaining wine in the bottle and smash it, grumbling that this woman brought upon his ruin.

He immediately needed a pack of cigarettes after that, or any child could suffer greatly. He always said he loathed the taste of cigars, but Mystel felt he loved it more than his offsprings. So, Mystel, with his remaining three siblings would watch from a hole in the wall. They he would wordlessly stare at the fumes filling the room and gradually the grumbling and moaning would cease.

When Nezuko was still around, she used to tell them of times when she was a little thing. The family was small- Only mother, father, she herself and two brothers, one still an infant. She showed them a photograph once. Majority of the siblings stared at her in awe as she told the story, occasionally pointing at the photograph. Most of them were gaping at the fact that they had a photograph in the house. I mean a photograph is really costly. Father's face was not so haggard, but mother was unrecognizable. Her blonde hair was well tamed and tied in the photograph, while they had never seen any hairstyle other than a shapeless nest on her head. Nezuko looked almost like the rich kids, and his brother looked uncharacteristically happy.

She used to tell, "Father was a nice person. He really loved me. He worked at the Carpenter's shop. The big one in the middle of town" She blinked back tears of joy. Mystel and Nuan would ask" Really?"

And Nezuko would answer," Yes. And dad would always get something for us. Sometimes it was balloons for me, sometimes a mask for brother, and sometimes juicy fruits. And do you know he even got a flower for Mom once a month."

Nezuko would stare hopefully at her eldest brother to help her in telling the story, but he would leave here. A little disappointed she would continue,

"Mom was wonderful back then. She cooked soft rolls for us and would feed us with her own hands." Mystel was more than shocked at that. He never saw mom even trying to feed someone the food his sisters cooked.

He really wanted to know what happened that things came to their present state but for some reason, Nuan never reached that part.

Mystel somehow knew it was his chance now. When his mother took any child to bath early in the morning, it was the biggest sign. This started with Nezuko. She looked really beautiful that day.

After ages, she combed his hair and gave him a toffee. Though he knew where this was going, he was really happy. Other siblings were a little jealous. The wanted some of that attention too. Mystel could swear that Every time someone was being prepared for the sale, Nuan got hyperemotional. She didn't do anything silly like crying or shouting in front of everyone. She simply went away somewhere to scream and sob in peace.

But Mystel had been eagerly waiting for this day. He yearned for his mother's attention. He wanted her to acknowledge the fact that he existed.

And really, what did a kid hardly ten years old want?

For the first time in his life, his father took him in his arms. He smelt of cigarette smoke all over, with some of Mom's scent( which was a mix of all cheap wines and liquors in the town). Slowly they went to the market. He imagined what it looked like to his brother still in the house. He guessed it didn't look much different than what it looked like when his father walked away carrying his third sister in his arms.

The market was huge and extremely crowded. First, there were jewellery shops, then clothes' shops, then food shops, then carpentry shops( Mystel smiled as they crossed the one he thought was the shop in which his father once worked, but he got no reaction other than swifter walking), then sweet shops, toy shops...

Finally, they were in the human market. It was even more crowded. He saw big old banners. In different corners of the market, here we different people in for sale. In one corner there were adolescent boys and young men, in another were girls of a similar age. In yet another corner we're men and women of his father's age. It was far less crowded. And the place where Mystel stood was the corner with tiny kids.

Mystel was tiny, but he saw even tinier children being sold off. They looked ugly without any clothes. Thick ropes looked odd on thin arms. He saw rough, tired parents selling them and rich Fat men buying them.

His father made some space, spread an old cloth at the ground and shouted at top voice-"Young boy for sale"

Mystel still remembers, at once many men gathered around to have a look. Mystel had never felt so nervous before. All the men gathered around him scanned him head to toe again and again. Comments came without any censorship. They talked openly about his body. They made fun of him. He was shocked beyond measure. Was this what they did to Nezuko?

Selling a tiny boy with almost no muscle wasn't easy. People haggled with his father and went away grumbling. It was almost dusk now. Most of the children had been sold. The crowded marketplace was getting emptier and emptier, though the place where they sold girls was getting even more crowded.

He felt bad when his sister was sold. He felt worse when he was put up for auction. But he was feeling the worst when no one was purchasing him. It was like the tightest slap he ever got. It was proof of his uselessness.

When Mystel was on the brink of screaming from the horror of 'what will happen if he wasn't sold', a thin, reedy man with a whip stopped to have a look at him. Mystel gulped at his intimidating eyes. He suddenly wished that this man wouldn't buy him. But unfortunately, this was the very person who bought Mystel. He first took his arm and twisted it really hard. Mystel screamed but the man seemed pretty satisfied.

The man didn't drag him or anything. He walked swiftly with a tight hold on the rope Mystel was tied to. They reached a huge tent with "Circus" labelled on it.

Whatever Mystel knows today, he learnt at the Circus. For months they made him do all kinds of crazy jumps and twisted his body till it almost broke. He broke a few bones, but that was a sorry excuse. However, every night, after the show was over, and all performers returned to backstage where Mystel eagerly waited for them, they had a chat around the fire, which always got Mystel roll with laughter. They readily praised him for his quick progress and even nursed him when hurt. But they also made rude jokes about him, to which Mystel got used to in due course.

The man who bought him was the circus supervisor. Once a week he came to see his progress. If satisfied, then it's okay, if not satisfied then it's the whip. But they gave him food to eat every day. He missed his brothers and sisters, but their memories were fading.

Finally, the day for his first performance arrived. His was smeared with a ton of paint, just as he often did to others. His trainer was extraordinarily soft natured today and was hysterical about giving him advice. Finally, she had to be pulled back from the stage and Mystel started his performance.

Things were definitely not as difficult as his trainer made it seem. Mystel smiled as he did the steps right, the very steps which once got him countless beatings from her.

His performance ended. He was standing in the ending pose, clearly out of breath. He had tried avoiding looking at the audience. Stepping on the stage gave the slave market vibe. Though he was too absorbed in his performance which he thoroughly enjoyed, he was certain of the audience's reaction. He didn't want to open his eyes. He knew what he would see.

But he had to. And he was bewildered. They were clapping. Clapping for him.

A smile lit up his face. It had been years since he had been so happy.

He worked in the circus for more than six years. They travelled far and wide. Mystel learned numerous languages ( though none of them properly).

Soon he was beyblading as the circus master noted it was an infectious trend among children. Beyblading was something new for all of them, so he didn't get as many beatings. When master felt they were good enough at Beyblading, they were encouraged to develop new tricks. And Mystel topped this. For the first time master was so pleased with him that he actually got big milk chocolates a reward. So the was the secret of him getting fatter.

Soon he and his 360 attacks ruled the place. His big break came with Posedian. He randomly turned up during a performance. It was a surprise for the performers as much as it was for the audience, but the show ended well.

And one day, just after a Blockbuster show, a man came to the circus master.

He offered to take Mystel to a company where they gave good opportunities and training to talented Bladers. He was sure of Mystel's bright future with his company ahead.

Even before the circus master asked for it, the man offered a huge sum of money for Mystel. The circus master hadn't even dreamed of such a high sum for a boy he bought for hardly anything. So, the deal was done and the man was to come to pick him up the next morning.

The man went away and the hell broke loose. All circus people were praising, lauding, mocking, laughing and crying. He hugged him tight, threw him up in the air, told him things they never did before. Jokes about the circus master rained down. Though Mystel felt he heard a few of them, but the circus master didn't react. Good for the fat man.

His trainer( her name is Carin by the way) burst out in tears as she spoke to him She tirelessly apologized for being so strict and even gave Mystel the coveted chance to get his long-awaited revenge, but Mystel declined the attractive offer. He loved Carin as much as she loved him. She was his true mother.

The next morning everyone stood at the tent's gate to bid him farewell. Mystel had been finely decked up in the most sensible clothes they could find. Cairn dressed him herself. And you guessed it right, it was his signature outfit with the four-eyed masks.

Mystel stood tall beside the Circus Master. He couldn't help feeling nervous again. He realized it just now, but he was being sold again.

The man arrived in a shiny black car. A few guards with guns stood behind him. He walked with the air of a King. He wished the circus Master " It's a fine day" and handed him a huge bundle of money. As the man turned around motioning Mystel to follow, the circus master whispered in his ear, " You'll do great, son."

Mystel turned around in astonishment to see the momentary smile from the Circus Master's face melt into the straight face he always held. Behind the Circus Master, the whole circus waved him Good Bye. He waved lightly to Carin. As he turned around and walked quickly to his new Master who had almost reached his car, he wondered what it looked like to Carin now. It looked nothing like it did when his father walked away with his third sister in his arms.

* * *

 **I did it! Before I start anything else, this is an extra piece of information-** **After BEGA, the team was disbanded. Mystel went back to the circus and tried his best to find his family. He found two brothers, one of which was in the very condition Nuan dreaded. The other was fine except he looked sick. He found Nezuko working as a maid in a rich man's house, a maid who had to bear a few floggings from her master and be obedient if asked to dance before a small crowd of drunk men. When he went to the man's house, he was mercilessly beating a sobbing Nezuko, over a broken china mantelpiece, but all his ferocity went away at once when he saw Mystel. Like much of the Justice 5, Mystel instilled fear in hearts of a few( all thanks to Brooklyn). Taking advantage he at once aimed his Bey at him and demanded Nezuko. Nezuko didn't recognise him but remained quiet.** **Mystel had to fight a few men, but he escaped with Nezuko in the cover of Posedian's water walls. Seeing Nezuko's tortured and bewildered expression he explained things from the very start.** **She gave him a warm hug and they walked back happily. She stayed with him at the circus for a couple of years and then married a man who used to visit the Circus often.** **Then Mystel went to his parents' house, where he found only his last sister. She told him that Nuan ran away three years after he was sold, and their only remaining brother stabbed mother and father and ran away too, just a year ago.** **As she was still only 11, she was spared of any punishment. Soon she started working at the tea seller's who gave her one meal a day. She managed another one with her meagre salary.** **Mystel decided to send her to a good school instead of admitting her in the Circus.**

 **So, did you like it?**


	5. Garland

**Hi Folks! It's Christmas today, and for you, Santa has in store this Chapter! Have a HAPPY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

Garland held his head high as he became the Martial Arts world champion once again. This was his third time. Crowds raved wildly as he took the Mic for his Victory speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, behold, here comes our very own Champion- Garland Seibald."

Ferocious applause hailed Garland.

"Like every year, again he has held our nation's head high. I'm afraid you have been asked this question many times, but how do you feel?"

" It's the most overwhelming moment of my life. Believe me, every year when I come here, I'm stunned by the fierce competition I'm going to face. Till coming here I feel like I'm the best, invincible. But this mirage disappears as soon as I see my opponents. It's their dedication, their spirit that makes this victory so glorious."

The crowd, which is a bit more dignified now, cheers and claps for the runner-ups and other contestants, who make an effort to accept without any bitterness.

"And that's Garland for you! As great sportsmen have said over the Generations, a True Champion is the one who truly values his rivals.

So Mr Garland, what will be your Family's response to this?

"As you know my Family has achieved these milestones long ago. They expect me to keep up this reputation, or you can say, grow to my full potential. And as I've been trying my best, I'm sure they will be proud of me"

If it was three years ago, Garland couldn't have been so sure of his family. But things changed. His family wasn't as stonehearted as he used to think. Just one battle with Tyson changed everything.

That battle ...he still remembered every element of the battle and its circumstances. In today's time, he laughed at his foolishness.

How ignorant he was.

* * *

Garland was one of the Seibalds, the Legendary American Family with unprecedented excellence.  
He was born as the third child of Robertson Seibald, the reputed international champion in Basketball. Garland's mother Ivory Anderson was a classical Musician mastering in Percussion. She was his father's second wife, the one he married without family approval. Due to her busy schedule, and her failure to mingle with the family, especially his Grandmother, after Garland was three, she was scarcely at home. So Garland grew up with his cousins, and two half-sisters as one of the future Sport -stars. As his uncle had three children, all older than his two sisters, he saw them reaching the top one by one. Every year someone would take the initiative to add to the collection of medals, trophies and prize checks. He could see the joy in his Father's eyes when his eldest sister won the World Basketball Championship.  
He said, " I couldn't be more proud of you my daughter"

His Grandmother, the seven-time Champion in Gymnastics still stood tall before him, without showing any sign of her age( which was 82 bull the way) except for the wrinkles that still found their way after much maintenance. His Grandfather didn't live to see him, but he had the largest collection in the family, with nine Olympic medals and taking up one huge room to accommodate all his laurels. Every year at his Birth Anniversary, all members still active in sports had to assemble at the Manor and went through the numerous halls bejewelled with allocades. Children who hadn't entered international sports yet also went through the halls, taking firm decisions to start their collection as well.

At eight, Garland was still confused about his sport. Should he take Martial arts or Beyblading? But then wanted to hear the exact words his sister did. He wanted it more than anything. Then should he choose Basketball?

Even Garland's younger cousins had chosen their arena. But he couldn't choose between Martial Arts or Beyblading. Martial Arts were favoured by his family, especially by his third uncle and Aunt, who were the veterans of the Martial Arts world. Garland himself excelled at it.

But Beyblade gave him a distinct calling that rose above all. Unlike other cultured Families, his family encouraged mingling with the commoners for their Principal principle was to learn from all.

If they saw someone with exceptional talent, usually that child was adopted into the family. And if that person was older, they had enough members yet unmarried. In his knowledge, his youngest aunt was adopted by his Grandfather's second sister, who remained unmarried till death. Then his Grandfather's first brother was also adopted who was about as excellent with seven Olympic medals, and in his generation, his Aunt(who was the eldest among the aunts and uncles) had adopted his most successful cousin at yet. She dazzled everyone with her first international medal at 10. Today she was fourteen and already was preparing for her first Olympics. She was really something.

* * *

One day Garland was playing with his friends from the town, he found them highly uninterested in any game, Judo or Karate match. Instead, they were going to have a 'Beybattle'. Unlike other times, Garland decided to watch rather than going home.

And for the first time, he saw the tops actually spinning. Daily he would watch them before he lost control and broke a principle of supreme importance by stealing his friend's Bey.

He himself couldn't believe he did it. But he hated asking for something and was really sure that his family wasn't going to approve of his Beyblading fancies. He had heard their opinions about Beyblade as a sport.

So, he had to figure out ways to practice in secret. He would casually slip out of his most boring classes into the training room and when at home he would utilize the bolt for keeping out intruders like Jessica- a devil( actually his cousin).

This went on pretty smoothly before the house butler grew suspicious of the scratches on the pure marble floor he worked so hard on.

And one fine afternoon, when Garland was rejoicing over finally having his Bey spinning right, it went out of control and was caught upright in a small hole with loose threads of the carpet. Garland tried to call it back but instead, it began running haphazardly unravelling the threads and thus murdering the expensive Fur carpet. Garland's exclamations had attracted Jessica, who had been hanging around, and the cautious House Butler who was on patrol. Inside the room, the blade finally cut through the threads and knocked off a table with an ivory mantelpiece, which cracked right in the middle. He almost screamed. It was his Mom's favourite one. Garland tried to stop the Bey with his hands. It made a few slashes on his palm, but he thought he would stop it. However, he was really wrong, and as he advanced towards the door, the blade shot right out of his hands and went right through the polished Mahogany door, chipping a few hairs from his Butler's head, ultimately landing deep inside the parallel wall.

A terrified Garland stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the Butler's steaming face in the huge door crack, with Jessica's smug smile.

* * *

His cover was busted and he was presented before the Supreme Court. The Jury had five members- his seven-time world Champion Grandmother, two Grandfathers, and their wives. Any aunts and uncles in the hose were present, the older ones among whom played the role of junior judges and announcers, still in the process of learning, and his cousins and sisters made the audience. The case was simple 'Garland Seibald and Beyblade v/s The Senior, most experienced and loyal Butler. '

The proceedings always took place in a special hall on the opposite side of the Trophy rooms. The Jury sat on gratified luxury swings, others stood on the left with about 30 feet distance from the door which was nicely carpeted, and on the right was a wall with Late Grandfathers' huge portrait.

"Today on 14th July XXXX, we have before us the case of Garland Seibald, the third son of Robertson Seibald, the first son of our great second Grandfather- Sir William Regano Seibald." All eyes in the room instantly flitted to the portrait.

These were his eldest aunt and his third uncle. This was the introductory address done before every case, telling everything about Family History. This was far less illustrative. He could recall the address when his Aunt Linda's case was discussed.

[Today we have among us Mrs. "Linda Browns Seibald, an international level Volleyball Champion, in the second year of her marriage as the first wife of Arnold Seibald, the two time Champion of the annual World Basketball Championship and an Olympic Medallist. Arnold Seibald is the eldest son of Levi and Maria Seibald, renowned Football Players, and the son and daughter in law of our first Grandmother, Mrs Jennifer Joan Seibald Seine"]

But including the sport made the address way too loquacious. So it was decided that only the family line will be traced. But Garland wondered how long the address will be when it will be a case about his grandchildren.

"And he has been put under accusation by William Lawson, the 7th Butler of Seibald Manor, in the 18th year of his tenure. "

"The proceedings shall commence" Announced his eldest Grandmother in a voice of Authority.

"Good Evening My Lady." He slightly bowed.

"I had to call for this conference because it was totally unavoidable."

He took a deep breath to suppress his anger, but that was a major failure.

"This Grandson of yours is ridiculous!" Garland 's ears almost shattered.

The butler breather in hurriedly was he pointed to Garand.

"He has been busy destroying the family treasures and spilling boiling water over my hard work." Lawson gave a pretty animated performance but instead from the corner of his eye, he saw Jessica being really satisfied with this.

Once, Garland had got her sued by reporting her habit of mixing flour and chilli sauce in medicines and creams. So she was punished by not getting to leave her room for a whole month (she was a table tennis player with a table in her room), without TV, noodles or any of her colouring books.

And Garland had made it a point of playing with his best toys and friends in the garden every day, at the particular place that was visible ultra-clearly from her window.  
Often he would have a noodle party with his friends, which he would get the cook to prepare in the Garden itself.

So when she emerged tortured out of her room after a month, she decided to vent her anger into getting Garland sued for even more.  
She had long known about the Beyblade and its origins. She knew he skipped a few classes in school for it. But she was waiting for something substantial to happen.  
And this qualified nicely for it.

"Calm down Lawson. I understand my Grandson has created a mess. And I think, " She turned her head from William to Garland, " my Grandson can tell me about it satisfactorily enough"

Garland didn't raise his head but he knew everyone was staring at him.

But what would he tell? That he broke a ton of stuff along with an important principle?

"We asked you to speak Garland Seibald," commanded one of the Grandfathers.

" I broke a few things," He said distractedly.

"Like"

"Ivory Mantelpiece, Mahogany door, Fur carpet, Polished table, and some part of the wall"  
 _Oh... and Lawson's wig!_

The Seibalds looked at one another. Some smiled, some gaped, others stared.

"Well, that certainly sounds like a lot" grimly said his other Grandfather.

" Watson it definitely is," said his wife.

"I'm sorry Grandfathers and Grandmothers"  
 _C'mon you can do it Granny_

"Sorry isn't the solution to this problem".

" _Maybe_ " He whispered under his breath.

" You must get proper punishment for it"

Everyone nodded in approval. It eas fun, but not right.

" So what should it be?"

" Well, I think..." His Grandmother thoughtfully begun.

" But Grandparents aren't you going to ask about the Beyblade?" Everyone's heads turned to the worried childish voice.  
Jessica had dared to interrupt the Seniormost of the Jury.

" Jessica!" Scolded her mother.

" You shouldn't interrupt elders when they speak" she continued.

" Marianne," Grandmother raised her hand for silence.

" Though that was not the correct way, she saved us from making a partial decision."

Marianne withdrew her hands from the scolding pose and stood straight. Why wasn't her daughter like her?

" So Garland, how come I don't remember you getting a Beyblade?"

" Because you never gave it to me"

" Your mother did?"

" No."

" Any of your aunts or uncles?"

" No"

" Was it a gift from your friend?"

Garland wanted to say yes, but he couldn't lie.

" No."

"Then?"

No reply.

"Then?"

No reply again.

" Garland I asked you something" Grandma sounded really dangerous.

"W..well, I...stole it."

Everyone present in the hall audibly gasped. A member of their family stealing?! That was a pure abomination.

Grandma certainly hadn't expected this. Her own Grandson stealing?

"Why Garland?" The shock was visible in her voice

"Garland, do you find any dearth of finance in this Manor?"

" Of course not Grandmother"

" Then why my child? What caused you to perform such an abominable action, much against our family's honour?"

" I thought..."

" I thought.."

" That you won't allow anyone to get me a Beyblade."

Oh, Man! Did he really say that on her face?

Grandmother seemed to take a few moments to think about her next sentence. So, one of the Grandfathers spoke-

"And what caused your imagination to fly so far?"

Now, this was a senior Grandfather posing him a question. Garland gulped and posing his face straight with eyes down, he began,

" From what I've understood, our family encourages, for our own good, our interests to grow in only 'proper sports'. I have listened carefully to all advice given, from which I concluded that Beyblade isn't a proper sport, and any interest in it must be limited to the bare minimum."

Garland stopped for a moment to look around and see if he spoke too much. But no, he was expected to continue. At least his family heard him with attention.

"I tried my best to refrain from taking up Beyblading as a sport, but I didn't succeed. I wanted a Beyblade for myself but I felt that this demand of mine shall not be approved. I could have asked my friends for lending me one, but that went against our family principle."

Garland was pretty satisfied with his selection of words or "articulation" in Grandparents' language, but he doubted if such a principle was in existence, but he had some faint memories of hearing something like that from his cousins.

 _Now please don't ask whichever Principle no. it is._

"Which principle is that?" Some grandparent from the Jury asked.

 _Why why why! Now which principle numbers say things like that? Hmmm…_ _  
_ _Maybe the 40s. Oh yeah, maybe it was 4...47!_

"I recall it's no. 47" He couldn't help feeling happy at his good memory. But he must not show it too much. It was a serious matter being discussed.

"And what does it say?"

"We must never borrow more than needed, and never indeed think about borrowing unless needed."

 _Huh!_

" Is it only me or this principle has absolutely no mention of theft?"

Garland opened his mouth to say something but common sense said it was better to be quiet.

"So, if none of our principles mentions any encouragement for stealing, how come this wonderful idea struck you?"

Garland stood straight, head bowed down and lips dry and shut.

 _Yeah… why did he steal? He had other options like…._ _  
_ _Oh! Right._ _  
_ _He didn't have any options_

He stood quiet, shifting his weight from the right foot to the left.

" The reason our family encourages free mingling with the townsfolk is to learn from everyone, for you can't learn everything from one place alone. But it never ever means we need to master all bad influences. Vile language, uncouth manners and negativity are the very things we need to protect ourselves from. And it's a matter of shame that you succumbed before these"

Now, Garland couldn't help the tears in his eyes. This wasn't fun any more.  
Crying wasn't a good thing he was sure, because he often heard this phrase - "Seibalds don't cry"

Though Jessica had expected this to be a satisfying experience, she wasn't feeling that good. She felt pity for Garland, as she knew how humiliating this situation was. Should she help him out?  
But then, she was the one who got him caught. Just like Garland did.

Garland was sobbing. No matter how hard he tried, tears were falling out lavishly. Why did Father leave yesterday only? He could have been here today.  
And couldn't his mother be here? Jessica's mother at least stood beside her. His Mother really needed Parenting advice from Aunt Marianne. He could recall Jessica pressing her hands into her mother's as the proceedings went on that day. Right now he needed that hand very much. Where was she?

Well, Ivory was playing two long xylophones simultaneously in a solo performance, holding her huge audience completely spellbound. She was to return two days later. Till then Garland was on his own.

It wasn't like no one wanted to take Garland's side, they weren't sure about it being right. Only parents stood with kids, or husbands with wives.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, it was announced that Garland you would face the same punishment Jessica did. She went on listing forbidden things like Chocolate, marvel comics, ice cream... Garland wasn't listening. But there was nothing he could do now.

" Garland you will not step out of your room for five weeks." Garland stood downcast, actually to hide his tears, but overall it gave an impression satisfactory for this situation.

" Only me, your Father, Master Ken(his Martial Arts master), Miss Dave and Miss Kate( School subjects teachers), .. and a Beyblade coach shall see you."

Garland's head rose up in surprise. Were his ears working?

 _Is she crazy something!_

A smile lit up his face and while searching for proper words to express his happin.. err.. Gratitude, he noticed one important thing missing. _Really important_

" And Mom?" the word fell out so quick he could hardly phrase it.

Grandma's gaze grew about 3 times sharper, and Jessica who was about to object immediately shut her lips and hung her head. It was not the best thing to say in Grandma's present mood.

"Ivory can see you when she comes" came the one curt sentence.

And the Hearing was over.

* * *

Garland's five weeks were fantastic. Sure there was the confinement, the limited time he got to talk with anyone, and an ever irritating Jessica having the time of her life in the courtyard facing Garland's huge window, there was exotic stuff in the room.

Master Ken decided to shift all furniture to the edges for creating more space, and training in your room with springy couches to slump on was a dream come true. Miss Kate was being pretty sympathetic, which resulted in almost no SST and English Homework. Miss Dave, however, refused to trace Miss Kate's example and gave Garland her usual dose of homework, sometimes even more than usual as he was missing school. But Garland wasn't missing school at all, instead, there was a whole lot of things he missed- TV, Ice Cream, his toy bike collection, and strawberry cookies. Strawberry cookies were his favourite, and it was a shame they didn't sell it in shops.

Ivory came a couple of days later when his Beyblade coach hadn't yet arrived.

Garland's happiness volcano exploded at her sight and he ran straight into her arms, sobbing and murmuring things to his Mother in a tone he used only with her. Ivory lightly patted his back and sat down on her knees to Garland's level, herself crying with joy. It was the first time in four years Garland had been so happy to see her. For the past two years, she had seen little of him, as Divinetune( the company she played through) had put her on long, distant tours and schedules in such close proximity that she couldn't be home for more than a fortnight in six months. Her work's relaxing schedule reflected clearly in her slight body and dark circled eyes, hardly appealing to a family where health was a top priority.

She loved Garland, and terribly missed him. There would be nights when she would talk to Garland through Marianne's phone for long hours, but Marianne had her tours as well, and in secrecy, she worked as a Fashion Designer. In the family's knowledge, Marianne was an international table tennis player who left the sport forever after a few years of her daughter's birth, largely due to her Mother in Law's pressure. Marianne's mother in law was one of the women in the family who weren't sportswomen and believed that sports were a man's arena, definitely not for a mother.

Since then Marianne was a devoted mother as well as her daughter's coach. And often she would become "Guest of Honour" as a veteran. But, in secret, with Ivory's help, she joined as a fashion designer at 'Fashionista'. She could never forget the thrill of telling the lies they told to get to the interview without exposing the secret.

Since then Marianne and Ivory were best friends. Marianne knew the pain of a disapproving mother in law, so she helped Ivory all she could to maintain her career. That included giving Garland her phone to talk to Ivory, and functioning as a substitute, but the problem was Garland's Grandma, who spent a fancy lot of time with Garland. She liked her, but their views about Ivory were too different to talk comfortably about her.  
Ivory herself got little time to spare, and that stress was visible in her deprived form whenever she came back.

Garland missed his mother a lot and was pretty cross with her for long absences. Even Father wasn't as bad. If he was out for more than a month, he would write him letters. But hse never did that.

Last time, which was Christmas, he had entirely refused to talk with her, and not once during the three days he said a word. He didn't admit that he missed her and that he loved it when she sang to him when he was in bed, pretending to be fast asleep. He loved the ice cream she left for him every day on the table, and he loved it when people talked about his mother as some sort of phenomenon. And she gave him really cool stuff for Christmas.

But he could feel pangs of jealousy whenever he saw Jessica with her Mother, or his classmates being donned on at the Mother's Day Events. The last time he took her to school was way back in Kindergarten. Every time he had to get Aunt Marianne to adopt him for three hours and pose with both him and Jessica in the Mother's Day Photograph, and if that wasn't enough, last year someone decided his Mother's World Premiere version of "We wish you a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year" to be the theme song for the whole Holiday season, and the first half of the year. And unfortunately, that was the time Ivory decided to show up, and after being constantly chided about his mother loving music more than him, he was pretty determined about not talking at all. Even his father had been to his school three times with him.

Ivory cancelled her schedule for the next two weeks, after a long talk with her boss of course.  
SO Garland had memorable moments with her, which included secretly slipping in strawberry cookies. Garland had made sure there were enough photos with her to make a thick album so that he could smack Jessica's scrawny face with that.

And after a week, arrived his Beyblade coach-the coolest soul in the world. He had disapprovingly long and unruly hair, complemented by large sunglasses and a coat with same coloured pants(white). He could hear the disapproving thoughts Grandma had about him, but he didn't care a hang.

"I've heard you made a mess" This was the first question his coach asked.

"Yeah" Garland answered, unsure of whether to smile or not.

"Well," Coach looked pretty serious as he walked around with his hat skewed down.

"You've got what it needs to be a Beyblader!" Garland took a second to decide whether there was any sarcasm. There wasn't.

* * *

From that day on, Garland was spending hours trying to improve at Beyblade, which was really working. Often coach would cracks joke about his Grandma and the Subject Math, which they both hated. Coach got into an appreciable friendship with his mother. Garland's father became something like his best friend in less than a day, so Garland did have a great time.

The Five weeks ended and it was showtime for everyone except Garland except for Garland who was the performer. There was no one stage where he could flaunt his new skills, so there were numerous variations of the performance and even more varied versions of the most popular contemporary tale in school - Garland and Five weeks in a room.

* * *

By the time Garland was ten, he had already started feeling some unaccounted power in his Bey, which soon came out to be his Bit beast, who became a quick craze within the family.

Though his collection was growing too, he had firmly announced that he won't participate in international level Beyblade tournaments till he's ready, and everyone was pretty impressed by this resolution. This indicated that he was a True Sportsman who valued the sport more than Wealth and felicity. His Father said the dream words, "I couldn't have been more proud of you my son" That moment was his reason to live from then.

At eleven, he started his world tour, going from Boarding school to boarding school with each term. During vacations, he took part extensively in local tournaments all across the world. And wherever he went, he became a champion. Medals after medals docked up, and his trophies from Martial arts too were copious, and he could say he was better at Beyblading than Jessica was at Table Tennis, so he could always tease her. Spending so much time away from home, he got to see his Mother and Father even less if you don't count the TV and magazines. Whenever he went back, Grandma took a few hours fawning over him, which was getting pretty embarrassing since Garland had 'grown up into a man'.

* * *

By the time he was seventeen, he could Beybattle in his sleep. He had a diary for very Beybattle he ever had. Literally every single one. But he had enough in a year to fill up one fat diary, so presently the seventh volume was going on. His diary showed the extent of his travel-England, Japan, Russia, France, Germany, America, China, Australia, Spain, Italy, Brazil, Mexico, Spain etc… and easily enough he visited multiple cities in each country.

* * *

For the Final Term, he was in a prized Boarding school in Mumbai, India. He had a nice time touring Kashmir and Delhi, but no one could defeat him, even the proud National Champion.

Here at Mansfield Academy, he bladed only for time pass, and that too with only Aakriti, perhaps the only one with some skill and beauty. Everyone else had tried his/her luck more than once and failed.  
One day everyone got pretty hyped up for a serious match between Garland and Aakriti, so Garland had to accept, though he knew he would win. Aakriti wasn't bad, if she tried hard enough she could beat him, but always she was too caught up in her Books, as she was much pissed off by Brooklyn's effortless yet perfect Grades.

So that day about the whole studentship stood around in a big circle and went on cheering madly. Soon the match was over, and he won.

"Anyone left?" he questioned from the crowd. The teens looked at each other to see if anyone wanted to challenge him. But there was no one in the surrounding crowd. Out of nearly those 200 bladers, no one was left. Suddenly, someone's eyes spotted Brooklyn, like a white light in between the colourful flowers.

"That guy is still left" shouted a person from the crowd.

"You mean that nerd?" commented a girl in her short dress.

" Has that poor soul got blade?" asked another.

" Maybe." answered the one who had spotted him.

"Yes, he has one. I have seen a black one with him"

" So let's ask him" decided Garland as he walked down from the Beydish platform towards Brooklyn.

The crowd followed and they stopped beside Brooklyn, who was down on the grass, with his one leg cocked up on the other.

Brooklyn gently opened his eyes to see the faces of people around him.

He sat up lazily and looked at Garland with an innocently questioning look.

"I want to challenge you for a Beybattle" announced Garland showing his Blade.

"Really?" asked Brooklyn stifling a yawn," You would lose, so I don't fancy wasting my time"

Garland was startled. Little did he know, how true Brooklyn was.

* * *

That day, Brooklyn broke his pride. Garland was broken, which took a long time to fix. And that was when he met a man who promised to lead him to glory- Boris.

Boris had been trying to reach Garland for long, and the moment prey was the weakest was always the best. Garland signed up in high, blinding hopes. He forgot that once you sign a contract, you are basically a puppet, just like his mother was to Divinetune. Soon he dragged in Brooklyn too. Only to regret later.

He recovered and gained success, but Brooklyn was shattered beyond repair. All because of him.

* * *

 **So it's done! I've worked on this chapter till three in the night yesterday, almost rewriting the whole thing. So I'd love a few reviews.  
The next updates will be in the following order- Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian, Boris, Volitare, Mr Dickinson, Ray, Lee, Mariah, then possibly Ming Ming.**

 **Next update is just around the corner, so stay tuned!**


	6. The Russians: Talantlivyy Yuri Ivanov

**Happy New Year! I'm here with a highly requested update- Tala Ivanov!  
This chapter and many upcoming chapters connect to my not updated in centuries fic "The Shocking Truths". If I feel too lazy, I'm gonna spill the whole plot of that fic. But most likely I won't. Clue- This chapter picks up right after TST ends.**

* * *

 **The Blitzerkeigs: Tala{'Talantlivyy' Yuri Ivanov}**

When the Abbey shut down for the third time in three years( this time totally, and the new Hiwatari Hier was there to assure), and the documents we're being sorted, one name other than the Hiwataris' was at the top of every list in sight- Yuri Ivanov.

People engaged in the work couldn't stop wondering - How was that possible? BIOVOLT's standards we're pretty rough, and not to mention this boy seemed to have maintained his status all throughout seven years he seemed to have stayed there.

For those very reasons, Wright decided to stay late in the office to check out that legend's file. Wright was a government clerk, and presently the whole Russia was in an uproar. BIOVOLT, Hiwatari's biggest and most advanced project had been unravelled to be one of the evilest enterprises. How could someone do that to his own Grandchildren?

Presently, he was trying to find the file with 'Yuri Ivanov'. Torchlight circle moved along the shelves, occasionally moving down on the boxes. Wright squinted his eyes to see the batch no.s through his specs. As he saw a permanent marker "5" written on the shelf label, he stopped. Shifting the torchlight over the shelf. On the top was a board spelling 'BIOVOLT'.

He shifted the files left and right, carefully reading the first letter on each, but there was no kid with names starting with 'Y' in the batch 5 files.

So, he dumped a whole lot of files down and glanced at each one. Names stood out boldly in the spotlight. All files were the same colour- ochre. It was gonna be hard work.

* * *

This was the file. Taking the file Wright shifted a random box near him and making it his seat, he reclined on the nearest bookshelf. Tucking the torch in-between loads of files to get a comfortable light source, he glanced intently over the file. Below the BIOVOLT crest was written the batch name, the year of commencement, and then the name. The details were printed both in Russian and English, for purposes yet to be disclosed.

He flipped open the cover, and now he was glancing at the photo of the person whose photographs flashed om the TV screens number times during a day for the past few days, usually after the Hiwataris' had flashed a dozen times already. This was the boy, Tala Ivanov, the runner up of Beyblade World Championship five years ago, and the boy Garland Sebaild had sent to coma a couple of years back.

Breathing in deeply, he placed his hand over the photograph, concentrating hard. There was a flash and he was in the story.

( _Wright is not a normal person. He has the power to know significant portions of the life story of a person by simply placing his hand over their photograph, or the entire story by holding their hand long enough._ _You'll see the Backstory of all Ruskies in this way.)_

* * *

Wright opened his eyes calmly. He stood on a snow-covered street, contrasting strongly with the dark wood in the dawn. Beside him were old log cabins lining up the pavement on either side.

Wright closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and disappeared. It always better to see things when you are invisible.

A lone man came walking lazily to one of the houses and banged heavily on the door.

"Radmila!" he shouted when no one answered.

"Radmila!" he banged again, more impatiently.

This went on for quite a while before the door opened and a feminine voice answered, "Have you seen the time Lukshoff?"  
She was a young woman with rough rosy lips and fair skin, dressed ina full sleeve linen gown and an old blanket draped around her shoulders.

"Go back to that bitch you've been f***ing up last night!"

The man's face got more screwed.

"Let me in or else.."

"What or else? Huh?" Radmila stood at the door with both her arms sealing the entrance.

"Remember woman," said Lukshoff gripping her by the neck,  
"This house mine, and so is your little son." Pushing her back he entered and banged the door shut with a resounding thud.

Inside the house, Radmila's voice continued in a hissy stream of insults and complaints punctuated by Lukshoff's threats.

* * *

Hours after this commotion the child, who his father had named Yuri, woke up in a heated but silent atmosphere. Sunshine outside made the snow glisten like diamonds. Young lovers were returning to their houses, throwing handfuls of snow at each other. Little children were messing around the houses, making snowmen and hiding in the snow, occasionally leaping ou to scare the elderly from their windows. Yuri quickly got involved in a conspiracy to steal hot chocolate from the Gruff( the old bakery master). The Main plan was being discussed in a confidential circle. One of the little chums excitedly produced a rat out of his pocket, which he suggested should be put in the cash drawer. Yuri disagreed.

"Tuopy! Money is not to be destroyed. Gruff's daughter's little son is sick. Don't you know?"

"Yeah Ivanov, but Gruff cheats us!"

"How?"

"He says five rouble gets you one big candy but gives only five for twenty-five roubles"

"And how many should we get?"

"Ten"

"And how is that possible?"

The whole group looked at that thin reedy child with steady eyes. He counted on his fingers many times, but each time he was getting different answers. The first time he got twenty, then three, then five, then again five and then once he even got 100. The group grew impatient and he sheepishly smiled," I got it that time but I think I was wrong" He laughed nervously with his hand behind his head, but others didn't seem to share the joy.

"Starshiy brat doesn't do the math, HE DOES MAGIC!" Behind them stood Lazurny, in their eyes the disgrace to womankind, the splinter in their foot on their adventurous journeys and unfortunately, a dear daughter to Joe's mother.

"Joe! tell your sister to go away." Yuri commanded with eyes closed and arms crossed.

Joe stared nervously at Lazurny. Wasn't it bad enough that he sucked at math?

"Dear Lazurny, please go away. Won't you obey your starshiy's command?"

"Lazurny doesn't listen to a Tuopy Starshiy!" The little girl leapt closer to the group of four, all older than her about two years. She was only five, but goddamn clever.

"Lazurny knows you brats are going to mess up the Gruff's shop," she said grinning and flocking her short black hair.

Everyone sighed in exparsation. It was the zillionth time Joe unknowingly leaked their plan to Lazurny.

"Now if you include Lazurny in your plan, she will help," Lazurny spoke with a wicked accent that really suited her, and Yuri and others knew exactly what to do next.

Suddenly mountains of snown rained down on the little girl who fell down. Shaking the snow off herself, she saw the boys running away in distance.

"You'll regret this Starshiy"

* * *

The plan had been a success- if you don't count the ending. They scared Gruff bad enough and had whisked down entire bottles of hot cocoa with a hunk of marshmallows, but in the Lazurny got them. She, being rejected again had waited for them to do something and then told Gruff's daughter everything, who had ran after the boys about a mile before she caught Joe and dragged him to the police station. Yuri and others came to the police themselves because they felt they would be betraying Joe if they hid, and thus they had a hard time with parents.

Yuri's mother held her head. She was done with his father and Yuri himself. That day she locked him out for an hour, as there was no wind blowing and enough lanterns around for a fire. After one hour she came back to take him in, but Yuri was asleep. Radmila took him in, regretting her action to leave Yuri outside. But she didn't know what had happened when she wasn't seeing.

After a few days, the atmosphere in Yuri's house had turned into the conch shell for battle. All had been well. Then his father arrived with his vodka bottles. Of course, his mom was bursting with anger but just then his father filled a punch of vodka in his Mom's mouth, who backed off covering her mouth so that the drink won't fall out.

When all was down her throat, she stood for a moment quite confused, for she couldn't decide what to do next. Her beauty really shone that time. Taking his chance Lukshoff entered, closing the door softly. He picked up the nearest glass and poured in some vodka and wine, offering it to her in a manner he might have offered her roses on Valentine's many years ago.

After that, Wright saw through the window Radmila and Lukshoff going inside a room and bolting it from inside, almost forgetting about their son. It was fine for Yuri. He just went out to play. They had fun tricking Lazurny. Yuri never knew how much he would be shocked when he would see her next#.

As the dusk set in, the swift winds turned to a colder, stormier visage. Everyone went back to their houses, all set for a hearty meal. But when Yuri came back, he found the house in a state of war being waged between his parents. Radmila hurled on Lukshoff anything in her reach and Lukshoff threatened her with a broken glass bottle. There was still one bottle in Radmila's hand she suckled between the insults and objects.

Surely enough, Radmila had drunk more than she could digest.

"You bloody Traitor!" And a shoe went in Lukshoff's direction.

"What do you think I am? Your little baby?" The bottle touched her lips once more.

"But I'm not,"

Lukshoff's murderous intent amplified and he darted to finish her off.

"Murder me you bastard! You'll rot in jail and I'll be like," she laughed madly, rather unsteady on her feet.

This drama went on and on before Yuri broke in nervously.

"Mom! I'm hungry" Radmila looked at him like she noticed him for the first time.

"Hungry? What a completely nonsense child I've got!" She didn't look like his mother at all.

"Ask this * for food!" she momentarily paused to sip whatever liquor was in the bottle.

"But what will he give you? Didn't he shower all that on that bitch Cal...? Ohh! what was the name again?"

Lukshoff lost his patience and grabbed her by the hair.

"Radmila! Stay in your limits" he commanded giving her a good shake. She shoved him and freeing herself pointed her finger at him. Before she could continue, Yuri started speaking something, which Radmila didn't like at all.

"Shut up Yuri! It was better when you weren't here." And thus, Yuri was pushed out of the room, and as there was only one room in the house, he was out in the snowstorm.

He could but cry. Hugging his knees he sat in a corner, near a lamp, crying. What had he done to deserve that? All because of his Father's friend. Was she like Lazurny, who didn't know that people didn't want her?

* * *

It had been some time and Yuri was on the verge of freezing. The snow was swishing all around and often a freezing wave hit him hard, despite his efforts to shield himself. He had gone and banged the door, but after a long fight, Radmila slumped on a pile of quilts, blankets and rags, and Lukshofff fell asleep from overdrinking, with the pointed broken bottle still in his hand. No one answered, and though Wright wanted to help him, he couldn't. It was something he could only watch. It had already happened.

Yuri had a feeling he would die from cold, but then he saw someone in distance- Mr Balkov, probably the kindest person on Earth. Last time when his mother locked him out he gave him some big biscuit-like cakes: doughnuts as he called them. Often he gave the children here treats on Sundays. Yuri's face lit up at his sight, even though he was numb.

" Is it really Yuri or am I mistaken?" asked the man, getting closer.

"It is sir." The sentence came so broken, so weak and inaudible in the storm, that Boris just took those words to be what the boy meant.

"But son, what are you doing out in this deadly weather?" He held the fainting boy firmly.  
"Here. Have a cookie" said the purple-haired man, offering the little boy a warm cookie, which he conjured from his coat.

Boris sat down beside Yuri, and putting his overcoat over a trembling, numb and almost gone Yuri, he took off one glove and felt Yuri's forehead, which was enough to give him an iceburn. Yuri was gasping for breath, and Boris efforts to warm him by rubbing his hands between his palms weren't working.

Boris stood up, and taking the boy on his shoulder, he said to him," Don't worry son. I'll take you to my place. They won't let you die."  
Yuri could only make an invisible effort to reply, and Boris went off dashing to the Abbey at top speed. Yuri never knew when he totally fainted. But he remembered Boris running against the winds for him.

* * *

The next morning when he woke up, he was in a soft bed, under warm quilts. Looking around, there was someone working on a table of medicines in a long dress and veil. The small room seemed to be made up entirely of cement and stone, for there was no paint over them. The door was open and the lamps were still burning. Soon the person turned around, whom Yuri later found out to be a woman- Madam Agafa.

Boris came in soon after Madam Agafa saw him awake.

"Where am I, Mr Balkov?" Yuri asked, sitting upright.

"You are at my place, son."

"Where is Mother?"

"Yuri, I would have dropped you home right away, and given your mother a good scolding for leaving you outside in the cold. But the storm last night has jammed the roads, so you'll have to wait for a few days"

"But my mother?" Yuri panicked.

"Oh, don't worry my boy! Madam Agafa is here, and I've many children. You'll have many friends"

Yuri was listening carefully. So Boris continued," This is actually an Abbey. There's an Orphanage too, and the Monks here share their knowledge with the Kids. I'm one of them. We have a lot of fun here."

Madam Agafa had thrown back her veil and gave one of her especially motherly smiles, which had come in really handy at this job. Boris had bent down to Yuri's level.

Just then a kid came running to Boris in a state of panic. Before the poor kid could say something, Boris pulled him closer and said," See Yuri! This is Bryan, one of the many kids here."

Both Yuri and Bryan looked at each other.

"Bryan, this is Yuri. He'll be here for a few days." Boris took their hands and joint them, and thus Yuri and Bryan's friendship started, both of them unaware of the utility this alliance was to provide in future.

* * *

Soon a week had passed and Yuri was quite happy here, for he seemed to be the best at Beyblading. It was a spinning tops game everyone played at the Abbey, so YUri had joined them, and by the looks of it, Boris was pretty impressed with him. He even nicknamed him the "Talantlivyy Boy".

So, everyone here had been calling him Tala. And he liked the name.

After one week, Boris called him. He said to him,' Tala, I went to your mother."

Tala's face lit up at her mention. Boris had requested him not to ask much about his mother and father, because that could make the orphanage kids feel bad.

" But what she said, I can't repeat" and that's why I got her record this," said Boris pointing to an audiotape, but Tala had never seen anything like that before.

"When you put it in a machine it repeats what you said to it. Like this" And Boris showed TAla a player. First, he put in a music tape, which sung some Russian Folk song. Tala was fascinated. THen Boris gave him a mike and asked him o say something. Tala spoke "I am Talantlivyy Yuri Ivanov, the best Beyblader in the World"

Boris pressed a few buttons, and soon an identical tape stood before him. Boris played it. Tala heard his voice, along with Boris's initial dialogue. Tala said," Is that my voice?"

Boris just smiled. He handed him over the tape he claimed to be his mother's.

Tala played it. It began " Oh, Mr Balkov! Take away that boy forever. I'm fed up of him and his father, He's given me only tension and nothing more. I don't want to see him ever again. Don't come back, Yuri!" Tala stood frozen. How could she! How? Tala cried, and Boris consoled him.

That day, Boris officially admitted him to BIOVOLT. Little did he know, what his life would become.

* * *

 **After that, you know what it became. You can read a certain chapter of "The Shocking Truths" to read Tala's experience in the abbey. It's not good though. And that'#' represents a sort of spoiler for TST too. And '*' represents the random insults Radmila throws at Lukshoff( She got pretty hysterical when she couldn't find her son the next day. And soon went into Depression when Lukshoff divorced her, for a woman named Calorina). And that list in my Author's note is pretty outdated don't follow it.**

 **Read and Review. Next in line are all Russians. I'll love to hear your predictions about what will happen in TST based on the evidence in this chapter.**


End file.
